


Grin

by Edie_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_K/pseuds/Edie_K
Summary: "Well, she said that she was pleased for me."Hermione's actual reaction to Ron informing her that he was the new Keeper in Order of the Phoenix
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004 for Checkmated

Ron just could not wipe the grin off his face. He was weaving through the hallways and passing students in his hurry to get to Gryffindor Tower.

Him. Keeper. Keeper AND prefect. That was good, right? It was right on track with Bill and Charlie’s fifth years. As fifth years, they had both been Quidditch team members and prefects. And he was one up on Percy, Fred, and George.

He thought back to the Mirror of Erised in his first year. At first he thought it might show the future. Harry had burst that when he shared his vision in the mirror, disproving his theory. But… what if his heart’s desire had been to see the future? Right? Then maybe he COULD be Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. Okay, so that was probably a stretch. After all, Harry would undoubtedly be Captain. Of course, this time last year he was sure Harry would be made prefect too, so…

He was still sweaty and covered in dirt. Everyone else had stayed to change and shower in the locker rooms but he was in a hurry to get back to the common room to tell Hermione his exciting news.

And because he had worked so hard and achieved his spot, he would reward himself by not lingering on why he was so eager to tell Hermione.

So what if he wanted to tell her first even though he knew she had little patience for Quidditch? That did not mean anything. And so what if he wanted her to be proud of him? It meant nothing.

Really. NOTHING.

He approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who wrinkled her nose slightly at the sight of him. He spoke the password and the portrait hole swung open.

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables near the window, books spread out as she scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. Light from the setting sun was shining through the window and it made golden streaks appear in her hair that had never been there before. Looking at her made Ron’s stomach do a strange flip for reasons he didn’t care to admit, even to himself.

The common room was rather empty and Ron realized that most of his housemates must be at dinner. Hermione must have been waiting for him before she went down to the Great Hall and the thought made his stomach turn again. When did he start reacting like this to EVERYTHING?

She seemed to sense his presence and looked up to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to tell her his good news when a familiar look graced her face.

Oh no. The grin slowly slipped off his face.

"Have you been outside? Have you been flying? You’re outside, gallivanting around when you specifically promised me that you would work on your Transfiguration essay and begged me for help."

Shit. He had promised her that, not even thinking about his tryouts. Once he gave her the good news, she would get over it.

"Instead, you selfishly waste my time when I could have been-"

"Waste your time?" Hold on a second. He was a waste of time? She could not just be happy for him and stop nagging for ten seconds? "So now I’m a waste of time?"

"Do you ever really listen to me? I didn’t say you were a waste of time. I said you wasted my time."

Oh, so there were things more important than he was? "I’m so sorry that you have so many other priorities that need to come before me," Ron replied in his most scathing tone. "Please, don’t let me keep you from reading Hogwarts, A History for the sixtieth time or knitting more horrible elf hats or writing another bloody love letter to Vicky!"

For a second, Ron thought Hermione had discovered a spell that allowed her to shoot fire from her eyes. She looked like she might actually explode. She took a deep breath and when she spoke, her voice was dangerously calm.

"I am so very sorry Ron. I did not realize that I was neglecting you so. I apologize for garnering any outside interests that may have interfered with me devoting every single moment of my life to you. I will cease and desist immediately."

Okay, he was not completely sure on the exact meaning of all that phrasing but he was pretty confident that she was being sarcastic. And that just was not fair.

"I’m not asking you to devote your life to me."

"Oh really? Then why am I not allowed to read my books or have my beliefs without you constantly putting me down for it? And do not even mention Viktor!"

"Oh, I’m very sorry! How dare I insult your little enemy boyfriend!"

"Ron, just stop it. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is over. Viktor and Harry aren’t competing anymore. And you didn’t have these issues with any of Harry’s OTHER competition!"

"What are you on about?"

"You and your pathetic…" Hermione stopped and seemed to be grasping for her next words. "Drooling!"

"Drooling!" Ron roared back. Wait a second. Yes, maybe Ron stared at Hermione sometimes but there was no drooling and he was very discreet.

"Over Fleur!" Hermione yelled back.

Whew. Okay, maybe there was some truth to that. "Yeah, well, she’s a Veela. And I’m surprised you could be pulled away from Vicky long enough to notice."

"Oh please. Even Professor Binns notices your glazed-over eyes when anything with straight, shiny hair and a perfectly centered nose walks by," Hermione snipped.

That was not true at all. He did not need girls with shiny, straight hair; he loved Hermione’s hair and it was neither of those things. And as for the nose… well, Hermione’s nose was right in the middle. No wait! He didn’t really fancy her, did he? "Oh, and you’re not superficial at all? With the rich, famous boyfriend? And of course, he’s the most important person to you."

"How can you even say that? I have been there for you and Harry every step of the way through everything."

"Correct me if I’m wrong, Hermione, but I think you were underwater with me in that second task."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The thing you would miss the most? Does that ring any bells?"

"That wasn’t me! That was Viktor. Did I say that I would miss Viktor the most? No. Are Viktor and I involved? No. Did I visit him in Bulgaria this summer? No. I think I spent my entire summer with you."

Ron was quiet for a moment. All of the sudden, they seemed to be heading into very dangerous, confusing territory. Friendship altering territory. Even worse than the argument after the Yule Ball. And all of this was just because she could not be happy for him making Keeper.

"For your safety! Because Dumbledore made you! I sincerely doubt that you enjoyed missing out on your quality time with Vicky."

"No Ron. I didn’t. I enjoy spending time with you more than I do with anyone else. Merlin knows why! Maybe for once, our argument could be about what the real problem is!" Hermione yelled.

"And what is that?" Ron bellowed back.

Hermione’s tone changed completely. She said each word slowly and carefully. "Do you really not know?"

Whoa, what? Her tone, the look in her eyes, the whole-the whole vibe of the room changed completely and even though she had not said anything explicit, he just knew what she was talking about. And suddenly they were standing way too close and the room was way too hot and there was way too much tension. He could feel his ears begin to burn and his whole face ignited. Somehow, his hand had ended up on her arm and she had tilted her face up, looking directly in his eyes and…

"Ron!" squealed Ginny as she bounced into the common room. "Oh, Ron, I’m so happy for you! And no one else in the family has ever made Keeper!"

The second he had heard Ginny, Ron had yanked his arm away from Hermione and she had taken about two steps backward. He gave Ginny an awkward smile and hazarded a glance at Hermione. Hermione was looking at him with a small grin. "What?" he asked her.

"You made Keeper?"

"Well, of course I made Keeper! I told-" Wait a second. Ron quickly reviewed their conversation. The whole fight had been about how she could care less about his achievement but that didn’t really seem like Hermione. Had he forgotten to mention that he had been named Keeper? "Uh, yeah. Didn’t I tell you?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Oh," said Ron, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Well… yeah, I am."

"Congratulations," she said quietly. "I am very pleased for you."

"Thanks," Ron replied, suddenly realizing that Ginny was there and watching them closely with a knowing grin. "So, um, I’m going to go shower and change."

"Oh, right," Hermione began to blush too. "Well, dinner," she stuttered out.

"Yeah, um, I’ll catch up with you two," he said.

"I think Fred and George have a big celebration planned," Ginny interjected.

"Okay, um, cool. So bye Hermione, bye Gin," he said, backing towards the staircase.

"Bye Ron," said Ginny with a laugh. "See you in ten minutes." Hermione just waved and followed Ginny out the portrait hole.

Ron watched them go. So the argument was his fault. He had forgotten to tell her and just jumped into the accusations. But they were over it and… and had Hermione said she enjoyed spending time with him above anyone else? Bloody hell, she had!

His grin was back.


End file.
